


Seasons Change

by kouaka



Series: OctoberFest [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Nyxnoctocalypse, deathbyfluffweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: In Galahd the seasons were definitely a little different





	Seasons Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm behind by a day! But here it is! First Prompt

OCT. 21 - Seasonal: **Seasons**

The different seasons in Galahd can be cruel or friendly depending on the time or place though. Living on islands though can make it even more difficult for some. Now the astrals of Galahd aided in the different times but in the end it really depends on the people what needs to be done. Summer, was one of the cruelest season but only for the other clans and tourists. The Ulrics had fire burning within them that the heat of summer was nothing to them. Crowe was an exception of course with her interesting ability and connection with fire which is rare and scary. Still for Noctis he enjoyed the river more then anything especially swinging from the tree swings by the waterfalls and river of Galahd. As a child when visiting Galahd it was certainly a refresher. His mother hated summers so being in the river was a relief and well his dad was simply happy to be away from his stuffy office. For Noctis, it was a perfect excuse to visit Nyx, who was happy to see the younger prince. The two would splash and play alongside Selena as they swam and splashed into the river while being watched by the adults.

“Come on, Noctis!” Selena cried out as she floated along the river’s current. Noctis was pulling on a rope that had been placed on the tree and hoped to the astrals that the rope won’t break.

“I got it!” he called back and with a jump forward and let go. He dropped into the river with eyes shut and simply allowed the cold water cool his overheated body.

Hands circled his waist and he grinned, slowly opening his eyes to look into Nyx’s eyes. Nyx grinned and slowly pointed up and Noctis nodded. The pair swam up with Noctis taking a huge gasp upon rising out of the water.

“How was that little king?”

“Awesome! Feel so much better!” Noctis replied as Nyx helped steady his hold on the older’s neck.

“Seriously? You two should kiss!” Selena called out with a laugh as both males splashed at her.

Fall was certainly the favorite season for Nyx in Galahd especially with how the trees changed into different shades of colors. It wasn’t too cold nor too warm which for Nyx was just right. Making leaf piles were especially fun. Since he, Selena and Libertus were young this was definitely his favorite activity was to jump into the piles from jumping into the piles from the tree branches.

For Noctis, it was certainly a new thing seeing as Insomnia lacked any trees. He held Nyx’s hand as the pair prepared to jump from the highest branch.

“Is this too high?” Noctis asked as he looked down once more.

“Please. This is nothing compared to warping high buildings and canyons, little king.” Nyx stated with a huge smile. Noctis blushed upon seeing the child like gleam in Nyx’s eyes.

It was a rare sight and Noctis couldn’t help that since Nyx had become the chief the man was constantly battling forces and hardly had any free time to relax. So, when he came on a surprise visit during the season that Noctis knew to be his lover’s favorite season. He had been able to get the other to relax and to do some relaxing activities of enjoying the fall season in Galahd as well as spending time together.

“Ready 1, 2, 3!” shouted the Chief with enthusiasm and with the other jumped from the branches.

An array of colors flashed before their eyes of yellows, marigolds, orange, browns of different shades. Nix broke out with a bark of laughter with Noctis laughing as well. The leaves flying all around them was just the perfect sight to behold as they flew upon the winds from being thrown into the air from their jump into the piles. The pair laughed and Noctis kissed the older man in perfect glee.

“Thank you, little king. I really needed it.” Nyx murmured into as he buried his head into the Noctis’s neck.

“Of course, my knight.”

Winters were a nightmare in Galahd. For one it was sworn by the people of the islands that Shiva, herself would come by just to deliver the snow and ice to the lands. Fenrir’s howl of happiness of the cold landscape would amuse the people but still it was too fucking freezing. Usually, fur garments were used by the Galahdians which the styles impressed the people of Lucis that they traded for such furs. However, if the Galahdians could say one little nuisance to the furs was when during snowball fights.

PLOW!

“Fuck!” Noctis cried out as he fell back.

“Oh! I missed!” Luna cried out as she peeked at her missed target.

Selena and Nyx peeked over the side of their fort where Prompto and Noctis were hiding from Luna and Cindy. The pair were not happy at all due to their fur capes being too obvious and being dragged onto the floor.

“How is it that we are the vulnerable ones here?” Selena asked as she ducked from hearing more cries from the others.

“Oh, well we could always lose the capes.” he suggested though the look his sister gave said no. Their mother, despite being in their twenties, still with love sowed their clothes with love. So, taking off the capes was a no. Asteria, would look heart broken at them with sadness.

Both Ulrics groaned which was a grave mistake. Both noticed too late the shadows looming over them.

“Brother, I love you.”

“Love you too, Sellie.”

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Both cried out as the two duos of girls and boys pelted them with snowballs.

“Seriously, stop! We lose!” cried out Nyx as he used his cape to shield himself from more the attack.

“Oh, my. The pair of you simply sat there for so long, we wondered what had happened?” Luna expressed while smiling down at Selena and helping her up. Selena grimaced but gave a small grin accepting her defeat while Noctis continued to hug Nyx, who was disgruntled still with the snow attack.

“This is not fair.” he muttered while Prompto laughed.

“Aw, come on bro. You and Selena won every single year till now.” argued the happy blonde while Cindy giggle.

“I may have just join ya’ll now but I can say from what Lulu’s told me, ya’ll both had won enough times.” Cindy defended while hugging Luna’s waist.

One other activity, they enjoyed besides snow balls is ice skating on the river. Noctis though despite being taught to ballroom dance had no skill in ice skating. In fact it was a nightmare for him as he clung to the back of Nyx’s cape in desperation. He glared in anger at Luna and Prompto as the pair ice skated. Selena was trying to teach stiff old Ravus, who was struggling and clinging to the sister Ulric’s arms while Cindy moved about at her pace with a laugh.

“This is punishment from the snow ball fight aint it?”questioned Noctis while Nyx laughed.

“Is it your mom’s line descendants of Shiva?”

“Yeah, well looks like Shiva’s skills missed a generation.”

Nyx chuckled nonetheless, as they continue to move around the ice with the handmade skates that Galahd personally made from their craftsman clans.

Despite it being freezing, one could say there was certain warmth to the winter.

Spring was definitely the season for celebrations but especially in Galahd due to the rain falls that would come. The rain the symbol of hope, growth and love. It was all too beautiful for the people as water was the key for Galahd for it was the rivers that brought life to Galahd. Even more so when the rivers, clear water were filled with petals from the few trees that blossomed in the spring on the islands. It certainly held a certain beauty of its own just like all the other seasons.

But Spring today was even more beautiful.

The trees were decorated with ribbons of different shades of blue, purples, and black. The colors which today held special meaning. Within the river, as the streams ran there were sylleblossoms dropped into the water in decoration and as the symbolic flower of favor for the young prince who soon would be married.

Nyx looked from the cliff to see all of Galahd, the rivers, canyons and all its nature and wildlife. He smiled knowing he would be able to return to visit every season. Chief, he would be but even more so he would be the first chief king by matrimony in the Lucian history. He turned o smile as his mother and sister came forward smiling as they carried the beaded jewelry he was to wear on his head and neck.

As the gentle spring breeze came forth, the women smiled gently adorning Nyx with the accessories before bringing forth the beads and ribbons they were to put into his hair one last time as the job would now fall onto Nyx’s spouse.

“We pray to the Goddess Etros that this union will bring you both happiness.” Asteria smiled in joy as she gently placed the last of her own beads for Nyx to take with him.

“Happiness and love to a good old life. But of course, I’ll make sure to come visit.” Selena smiled while placing hr family bead.

Nyx smiled proudly at the women of his life. When a low rumbling from the sky was heard the three Ulrics smiled seeing this as a good sign.

As the ceremony commenced Nyx waited as the music began and all stood as the procession started. Regis and Aulea walked forward both grabbing onto one arm of their son, who was dress in a fine suit but with a Galahdian robe on top with a beaded necklace around his neck. Noctis held the braids Nyx had woven since the older decided that he had wanted to always be with the young king of Lucis. As Noctis finally was given over to him, the pair smiled while turning to Luna as Oracle to recite the vows and promises to be made. In the middle of this though to their surprise a gentle pitter patter of rain began which many Galahdians cheered for as a sign of a long life and bond to be made by their Chief and his spouse.

Reciting their promises to one another Noctis and Nyx smiled and when Luna finally said the words, you may kiss, neither one took their time to do so. With passion and much love the pair kissed in the rain as cheers and claps were heard from the people, friends and family.

“Now your mine forever my knight.” Noctis murmured as they separated for a breath.

Nyx grinned, “When wasn’t I yours?”

The young king smiled though Nyx noted the tears in the other’s eyes but said nothing more as new year of life and experiences together was to begin.


End file.
